gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel Eins
Die erste Staffel von Glee wurde in den USA das erste Mal am 19. Mai 2009 auf dem Sender "FOX" ausgestrahlt, in Deutschland am 16. Januar 2011 auf dem Sender "RTL" und nach dem Auftakt auf "SuperRTL". Sie beinhaltet 22 Episoden. Handlung Will Schuester der Spanischleher der McKinley High übernimmt den Glee Club der Schule, doch die Cheerleadertrainerin Sue Sylvester setzt alles daran den Club, der nur 6 Mitglieder hat, zu zerstören. Aber bald treten drei Cheerleader dem Club bei, wobei Sue eine neue Idee kommt den Club zu zerstören. Noch dazu erfährt Wills Frau, Terri, dass sie schwanger ist. Doch kurz darauf erkennt ihr Arzt, dass es nur eine Scheinschwangerschaft ist. Terri beschließt jedoch es ihrem Mann nicht zu sagen. Als Quinn schwanger wird und Terri davon erfährt, kommt ihr eine Idee, wie sie die ganze Sache verheimlichen könnte. Unterdessen erzählt Kurt seinem Vater, dass er schwul ist und Rachel verlässt den Glee Club, um sich dem Theater zu widmen. Um Rachel zu ersetzen holt Will seine alte Schulkollegin April Rhodes in den Glee Club, jedoch hat sie ein massives Alkoholproblem. Letztlich kommt Rachel zurück und April wieder rausgeworfen. Terri wird an der Schule als Krankenschwester eingestellt, jedoch gibt sie den Glee Kids Tabletten, wodurch sie ganz aufgedreht werden und Terri wird wieder entlassen. Wegen des Medikamentenmissbrauchs wird Sue Co-Leiterin des Glee Clubs, Rachel wird von dem Blogger der Schule erpresst, der von Quinns Schwangerschaft erfahren hat und diese Neuigkeiten sonst preisgeben würde. Richtig schwierig für den Glee Club wird es aber erst, als der Footballtrainer seine Spieler vor die Wahl stellt: Glee oder Football, allerdings findet sich auch hier ein Kompromiss. Will versucht den Kids zu vermitteln wie es ist im Rollstuhl zu sitzen. Er plant eine Performance nur in Rollstühlen, dabei kommen sich Artie und Tina näher. Als die Glee Kids Balladen in Duetten singen sollen wird ein Schüler krank, wodurch Will einspringen und mit Rachel singen muss, was sich als problematisch herausstellt, da sie sich in ihn verliebt. Die Sectionals kommen bald und Will bekommt Angst, dass Sue die Songliste zur Konkurrenz durchsickern lässt. Währenddessen bekomm Rachel ein Umstyling von Kurt um Finn zu gefallen, und Quinn überlegt ihr Baby doch nicht Terri zu geben. Die Glee Kids drehen einen Webespot für eine Matratzenfirma. Infolgedessen wird Will als Leiter des Glee Clubs außer Kraft gesetzt wird. Außerdem erfährt er von Terris Geheimnis. Am Tag der Sectionals erfährt Finn, das Quinns Baby nicht von ihm ist. Sue wird wegen der Weitergabe der Songliste suspendiert, doch die Glee Kids gewinnen trotzdem. Nach ihrer Suspendierung erpresst Sue Figgins, damit er sie wieder einstellt und Rachel verliebt sich in den Lead Sänger der Konkurrenz. Will versucht den Jungs der New Directions beizubringen Respekt vor den Mädchen zu haben und gibt ihnen die Aufgabe Madonna Songs zu singen. April kehrt zurück an die Schule um dem Glee Club gegen Sue zu helfen. An der Schule kursiert eine Liste die die Glee Kids nach ihrer Popularität auflistet. Einige geben sich mit ihrer Platzieurng nicht zufrieden und versuchen weiter nach oben zu gelangen. Als Rachel krank wird und ihre Stimme verliert bekommt sie Angst. Puck versucht trotz neuer Frisur seinen alten Status an der Schule wieder zu erreichen. Wills alter Schulkollege, Bryan Ryan kommt an die Schule und zerstört die Träume der Glee Kids im Musik Busines erfolgreich zu werden. Rachel gesteht Jesse unterdessen, dass sie ihre leibliche Mutter kennen lernen möchte. Finn und seine Mutter ziehen zu Kurt und seinem Vater, nachdem die beiden Elternteile sich ineinander verliebt haben. Der Glee Club stellt eine Lady Gaga Nummer auf die Beine um es Vocal Adrenaline gleich zu tun. Will findet endlich heraus, wie er sich gegen Sue behaupten kann, jedoch endet es nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Der Glee Club steht nun vor den Regionals, verliert jedoch und kurz nach dem Auftritt bringt Quinn ihr Kind zur Welt. Wichtige Ereignisse *Quinn - Finn Beziehung, Rachel - Finn Beziehung und Quinn - Puck Beziehung, was zu dem Finn/Quinn/Rachel- sowie dem Finn/Puck/Quinn-Liebesdreieck führt. *Quinns Schwangerschaft und ihrer Behauptung, dass Finn der Vater sei, obwohl es Puck ist. *Rachels Gefühle für Finn. *Rachels Treffen mit ihrer leiblichen Mutter Shelby. *Rachel - Jesse Beziehung und Finn/Jesse/Rachel Liebesdreieck. Jesse tritt den New Directions bei und verlässt sie plötzlich. *Will sucht nach Mitgliedern für den Glee Club und hält das Team in der ersten Hälfte zusammen. *Terri - Will Beziehung. Terri täuscht eine Schwangerschaft vor, um Will zu halten, was zur Scheidung führt, als er dahinter kommt. *Emma - Will Beziehung. *Emma - Ken Beziehung und ihr gescheiteter Plan zu heiraten. *Kurt findet sich mit seiner Sexualtität ab. *Kurts Beziehung zu seinem Vater Burt und seinem Outing gegenüber diesem. *Kurts Gefühle für Finn. *Kurt verkuppelt Burt und Carole, um Finn näher zu kommen. *Tina - Artie Beziehung. *Mercedes - Kurt Freundschaft. Sie treten den Cheerios bei, was dazu führt, dass Mercedes nicht sie selbst ist. *Sue - Will Rivalität. *New Directions - Vocal Adrenaline Rivalität. *New Directions verlieren die Regionals, bekommen aber Dank Sue ein weiteres Jahr. Trivia *Das ist die einzige Staffel, in der keiner abgelehnt wird, den New Directions beizutreten. *Dianna Agron, Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Mark Salling, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera kommen in allen Episoden vor. **Naya Rivera war in allen Episoden präsent, obwohl sie nur ein wiederkehrender Charakter war. *Das ist die einzige Staffel, wo ein Mitglied der New Directions (Matt Rutherford) permanent aussteigt, was aber nicht gezeigt wird. Cast Episoden : Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Ouvertüre' Brad Falchuk Ian Brennan |Regie=Ryan Murphy |Handlung=Will hört, dass der ehemalige Leiter des Glee Club, Sandy Ryerson, gefeuert wurde und übernimmt nun den Glee Club. Will startet Auditions, doch der Glee Club kommt schlechter an als gedacht. Als Will danach verkündet, dass er die Schule wegen der Schwangerschaft seiner Frau Terri verlässt, sind die Kids traurig, performen Don't Stop Believin' und Will entscheidet sich, nun doch an der Schule zu bleiben. |Songs=Where is Love? • Respect • Mr. Cellophane • I Kissed A Girl • On My Own • Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat • Can't Fight This Feeling • You're the One That I Want • Rehab • Leaving on a Jet Plane • That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake • Don't Stop Believin'}} 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Brad Falchuk Ian Brennan |Regie=Ryan Murphy |Handlung=Um mehr Mitglieder für den Glee Club zu gewinnen, entscheidet sich Will, die Glee Kids bei der Schulversammlung auftreten zu lassen. Doch da den Kids seine Songauswahl nicht gefällt, performen sie ohne sein Wissen Push It, was den Schülern zwar gefällt, jedoch bei vielen Eltern nicht gut ankommt. Rachel wird klar, dass sie sich in Finn verliebt hat und tretet, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken, dem Zölibat Club bei. Die Lage verschärft sich allerdings, als Quinn - die denkt, dass zwischen Finn und Rachel etwas am Laufen ist -, Santana und Brittany dem Glee-Club beitreten. Außerdem erfährt Terri, dass sie nur eine hysterische Schwangerschaft hat, beschließt jedoch, dies vor Will zu verheimlichen. |Songs=Le Freak • Gold Digger • All by Myself • Push It • I Say a Little Prayer • Take a Bow}} 'Acafellas' 'Kinder der Lüge' 'April, April' 'Angeregte Organismen' 'Spielverderberspiele' 'Remix' 'Furcht und Tadel' 'Balladen' 'Haarspaltereien' 'Wer ist im Bilde?' 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' 'Hallo Hölle!' 'The Power of Madonna' 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' 'Schlechter Ruf' 'Guter Ruf' 'Der Traum macht die Musik' 'Viel Theater!' 'Im Takt der Angst' 'Triumph oder Trauer?' Staffel 1